Chilhood Dreams
by Takari-san
Summary: HoroTamao My second fic and it's HoroTamao again... One-shot... Future ficcie (hints of Ren Pirika)


**Childhood Dream**

**Pairing: Horo/ Tamao**

**By: Takari-san**

Takari-san: My second Shaman King Fic! It's Horo/ Tamao again ^-^ Oh yeah there was a reviewer for understood that asked if I hated Anna, No, I don't! She's like a role model of mine O.o Anyway; I don't own Shaman King and let's begin!!! {I spell Pilica as Pirika because our spell check likes it better}

*Horo's POV*

I sat on the chair near the coffee table; I watched as my sister, Pirika scolded her daughter and my son for trying to steal cookies again. They can't help themselves I guess, but to go against Pirika's wrath and trying to even eat those cookies which are not edible are stupid but they're little children anyway… which brings me back to the time when…

What? Am I acting like an old man who's reflecting on his life so far?

"What are you doing there? Can't do anything good since you're aging?" a voice said from the other side of the table.

"Watch it Tao… I'm taking my sister back if you don't shut your trap." I glared at the man who was sitting on the other side of the table who was no other than Ren Tao, my arch enemy.

"That's impossible…" he smirked, "see?" he said flashing a ring in front of me as I continued to glare at him.

"Shut up… I don't get why she married you anyway…" I pouted, "you're no better than any of her other suitors, you're even worse."

"Why don't you ask her?" asked the Tao grinning evilly.

"Shut up…" I sighed.

Yes, it's true my sister married that Ren Tao. Yes, that Ren Tao sitting right in front of me. It's one of the plenty things that are still a mystery to me, it gets you thinking… How did the two of them ever click?

"Really getting old are you?" Ren said looking at him, "Daydreaming now, dead tomorrow." kidded the Tao.

"Huh? Oh why I oughta…" I said glaring at him, getting up from my seat, preparing to strangle him.

"When will you two ever learn?" a feminine genki-voice said.

"Pirika!?!" we said in unison.

"It's been how many years again? 7? You have been brother-in-laws for seven years and friends ever since kids and you still act like that?" Pirika said shaking her head in frustration.

"We were never friends!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh come on… no two people could have fought of Hao and couldn't be friends." Pirika retorted.

"Yes, we were friends… with Yoh!" we both exclaimed.

"I give up… you guys are really unbelievable…" Pirika said shaking her head.

"Hey, it's one of my good traits." The Tao smirked arrogantly.

"Really now?" I said, "The only good thing about you is when you're not there. Oh well, I'm going to watch some TV, maybe there's something good to watch" I grinned, leaving the two of them in the dining room.

"Come back here you idiot Ainu!" Ren shouted angrily.

"Onii-san!!!" shouted Pirika along with Ren's angry shouts.

Not minding the angry shouts of my house guests, I made my way to my room but was first met by a young boy at about 5 years of age running towards me… my son.

"Otto-san!" exclaimed the boy in an energetic tone. He had a missing front tooth (?), wavy light blue hair and navy eyes.

"What is it?" I smiled, bending down so I could level up to his height.

"I saw this picture… Is this Kororo's lover?" my son said holding up a picture of Manta at the age of 14.

"Iie… that's your uncle Manta…" I sweatdropped, 'Is it my blood to always mistake Manta for Kororo or his specie?' remembering the time when Pirika had mistaken him for Kororo when they were younger.

"That's uncle Manta!??! Wait… it is quite similar." The boy said a vision of his uncle Manta appearing on his mind.

"Yeah, I guess… why don't you take a nap? Your mommy will be preparing dinner already by the time you wake up…" I grinned.

"Okay… but I have a question, is uncle Manta a kuropokuru?" my son asked me.

"No… the last time I checked he was human." I said jokingly.

"Okay…" he said about to turn around when I called his attention.

"Next time you and your cousin better stop trying to swipe Pirika's cookies… it's for the better, I swear. Wait for your mom to bake some, it will be edible then!" I called out to my son.

"Hai otto-san!" he sweatdropped before turning around the corridor to his room

Checking that my son is properly tucked and isn't doing any trouble I went to my room and finally sat down the couch to watch TV. I channel surfed for a while, finding nothing good on, I've decided to watch my love when I was a child, cartoons.

'It's funny whenever we went to the city before, I would rush to the stores with televisions just to watch a cartoon like, Doraemon or that sort and now finding myself totally bored with them.' I thought as I just continued on to the next channel when I found the cartoon I was watching too boring.

I continued on until some sort of teen age soap opera was playing… {I have no idea why the hell would Horo want to watch it but… -__-;;} I got a bag of chips from beside me, I always brought junk food up to our room, regardless of my wife's anger and she rarely gets angry anyway.

It was an odd story at first; it was about a boy who liked this girl who liked this other boy who likes this other girl that likes the other boy… My, how complicated these soap operas are but sometimes it can relate to real life…

*Flashback*

Every single day was the same; all the times they talked she managed a way to bring the subject to Yoh. Did I like her that much that I can let her talk of other guys besides of me… but what right do I have? She's not my girl and never will, she's devoted to Yoh and will never look my way, I'm just a friend to her.

It's even weird that we're friends but then again Yoh can really be convincing on her positive personalities, not to mention made me forget she was shy thought that is adorable, a bit too quiet and devoted to him and made me like her… baka Yoh. He made me like her too much.

I never noticed her much before; she was just but an extra in a wonderful action movie, whoever thought she'd be the leading actress in a tragic teenage romance movie? My romance movie to be exact… She can make me feel so happy but sometimes my usual hyper-ness and cheerfulness vanishes, all because of her.

"Ja, Horo Horo-sama…" she bade goodbye as she walked away.

"Ja!!!!" I said cheerfully, waving my hands as a symbol of saying goodbye,

I sighed, she was off to give Yoh some present again, she would probably hide it in his food, then when Yoh was eating he would take a bite and find it there and laugh as Anna glare at him and she would just blush, hiding in the background and if Manta was there, he would try to find out what it was, examining it if it wasn't broken by Yoh's teeth. Or maybe she'll just hide it somewhere where Yoh can find it, like a normal person and not sign her name.

She already does so much for him and yet she wants to do more… and more… and more… a more…

I sighed, no use trying to destroy my day; I'll go irritate that Tao that's courting my sister, maybe have a death match and tease him a bit… Pirika wouldn't like that, but who cares? She would be too busy mending the injuries I gave the Tao and then I'll make my great escape, like I always do. J

*******

Hands in my pocket, my mind was yet again on the woman that stole my heart. I have just finished doing my daily death match with the Tao but I still don't feel like my cheerful self. Maybe it's just the fact that I know she'll give Yoh something again today. It was always Yoh, not me but Yoh. She's always giving things to Yoh, preparing food for Yoh and so on and so forth.

Never in a million years will she think of me, I sighed. This was getting nowhere… I was even getting jealous of my best friend. This was bad.

I walked through my normal path home, walking slowly, knowing that if I come home, Pirika would get mad and that sort… of course... who wouldn't if her brother tried to kill her suitor? Too bad that the Tao doesn't easily give up… it's not actually a bad idea for the two of them to be together but I just want to make sure he can take care of her well…

I took a right from a fork and continued on walking, entering a park in which at daytime many couples would go out in. I sighed as I passed a teenage couple making out; sure rub it off to losers who don't have someone in their lives, will you?

I sighed and quicken my pace, trying to avoid seeing any more couples making out. I was soon relieved to find myself in a more isolated part of the park. I went back into my slow pace once more, walking like Yoh, relaxed and slowly. I continued to walk around until I heard sounds nearby.

Thinking it was nothing, I tried to ignore it but as I walked more, it seemed to be getting closer, so I, the curious person that I am tried to find the source of this sound. Walking around in circles for a while, I seemed to have a hopeless chance of finding this source since I only had sound as the leader of the way.

Soon though, the sounds were getting clearer and I soon found out by my great hearing that it was sobs. Finally knowing what it was, I decided it's best to leave this mourning person behind but my good soul pushed me into consoling this crying person.

Passing by some bushes, I found a girl, about a few years younger then me, her face buried in her hands crying.

I went closer and soon sat down beside this girl.

"Umm… gee… how do I say this? Are you alright?" I asked her, patting her back, noticing her hair was of familiar pink.

"Who…" she turned around but was soon cut off…

"T-Tamao?" asked me, totally confused, "is that you?" I asked another question deforming her face by pinching it and moving it around.

"Horo-Horo-san?" she said holding her cheeks after I moved it around. She was so cute, adorable…

My heart beat went faster and I blushed lightly.

"What are you doing here? Why were you crying?" I said barraging her with questions once more.

"Iie… it's nothing…" she blushed.

"You know it's not nothing, now spill." I said casually.

"It's just that…" she stuttered.

"I'm waiting…" I said, pretending to be impatient.

"I saw Yoh-sama… kissing…" and after those few words I immediately understood… poor girl, if only she looked my way, she would find someone who loved her. After those few words as well she burst into tears once more and I stayed there with her in my arms, patting her back, consoling her. I would have been in heaven if she wasn't crying or thinking of someone else.

"Hey… err… it's alright… don't worry… everything's going to be fine…" I said trying to console her; I was no good in trying to comfort anyone… Pirika rarely cried.

"Horo Horo-san?" she looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen.

"Huh?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" she asked me.

"It's because I…" I said clearing my throat… but she nodded as if wanting to hear an answer.

"I love you…" I murmured to her ear, bringing her close to me, hugging her in a tight hug. I let go for a while but only to kiss her on the lips.

I was ready for rejection, anytime would be okay… a slap landing on his face, an accusation of sexual harassment, as long as I gets to taste those lips, he was okay. An overwhelming shock was that she didn't slap him or hit him or shout her lungs out… she returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry…" I said right away when we both pulled away. I believe that she just returned the kiss because she was too kind to reject in such a harsh manner.

She didn't reply, she was just looking at me in an expression of shock.

"I'm really sorry… I hope you forgive me… I know you like Yoh... but I couldn't help all those feelings that were bottled up inside me." I said bowing my head down in shame.

"You love me? Someone cares about me?" Tamao said in some sort of trance, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I heard her reply and looked at her again…

"Of course! I don't know how someone can not like you…" I said wiping off the tears.

"Horo Horo-san…" she looked at me.

"Hai…?" I replied.

"Do you really love me?" Tamao asked unsure.

"H-Hai…" I replied nervously.

"I guess I love you too…" she blushed. (Aww… how cute…)

I looked at her blankly for a while… Did I just hear right? She loves me? She loves Horo Horo from the Ainu tribe? Maybe she thinks I'm Yoh…

"You love me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes…" she blushed even more.

"H-How?" I asked looking shocked.

"I don't know… I've always liked Yoh-sama but I always felt something when I was with you… You were always very kind to me and I guess I was in love with the two of you… except that my love for Yoh-sama was seen more." She explained, blushing even more than the last time.

"Do you still love Yoh?" I asked. I was kind of stubborn but hey, I was just making sure.

"No… I guess I never knew it was just a crush." Tamao turned purely red.

"The gods have answered my prayers…" I rejoiced pulling her into another kiss.

Who says the first kiss is the best one? My second kiss was even better.

*End of Flashback*

Ah yes… my teenage life, a soap opera but after that I can say it went rather smoothly… I sighed, throwing the empty bag of chips in the trash. I back down to the kitchen once more, fully knowing that my wife would be back soon.

I first went to see if my son was napping and behaving well before going down to find not my wife but still my sister and her arrogant husband.

"Onii-san! Tamao is back… she's in the kitchen cooking…" Pirika grinned.

"Thanks…" I said making my way to the kitchen until I heard a rude remark that is…

"Sometimes it makes me wonder how a man like him got married to a nice lady like Tamao…" Ren commented to Pirika, obviously making me irritated since he was saying it loudly to my direction.

"Yeah… and sometimes I wonder why my sister who has dignity, self respect and can boil water get married to an idle human being." I said sarcastically before making his way to the kitchen, making Ren scowl at him once more.

******

"Tamao, welcome home!" I greeted.

"Hello Horo…" she smiled.

"So what's cooking?" I asked.

"I don't know… Pirika said she wanted to help so I'm waiting for her." She replied, looking at the pots.

"Make sure she doesn't poison us okay? Actually I won't mind if Ren does but Pirika would kill me…" I kidded.

"Yeah…" she smiled again as I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

_Yes, it's true as a child I like Childish things, when I first met everyone I wanted to be Shaman King, when I was a teenager I wanted Tamao to like me back and now… I want to live life happily with Tamao and my son forevermore…_

_Never to forget my Childhood Dreams…_

*owari*

Takari-san: Halleluiah, I finished this after a long hard work ^____^ I hope it is okay… I liked this one a lot ^___^ Anyway I hope you like it… I want to finish my Ren/Pirika and then make a Yoh/Anna then Lyserg/Jeanne. Anyway... hope you enjoyed… R/R


End file.
